The primary goal of the Vector Core is to provide participating investigators with the reagents and expertise necessary to utilize various gene delivery systems, both viral and non-viral vectors, in their proposed projects. Broad capabilities must be offered as support to investigative efforts because no single viral vector is completely adequate to satisfy the many technical hurdles which may be encountered in attempting gene therapy for cystic fibrosis. For this reason, the Vector Core will also work closely with projects involved in the development of novel virus- based vectors. Specifically, this Vector Core will provide the following services: l) Consultation to participating investigators who are using specific recombinant systems for gene delivery; 2) Maintenance and distribution of available viral vectors and plasmids with relevant supporting information; 3) Testing and characterization of all vectors provided to investigators for specific research projects; and 4) Providing investigators with all tissue culture and cells required for hybrid virus production. Therefore, the Vector Core is a critical and essential component of the program project and will have a major impact on the success of the various research projects involved. In addition, the centralized service provided by the Vector Core will avoid unnecessary duplication of equipment and supplies, and will also assure better quality control and efficient productivity.